


Post-Match Workout

by Fuschaslime



Series: Fuck Buddies! Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Everybody is of legal age, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Praise Kink, Prequel to previous work, Resolved Sexual Tension, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Slut Shaming, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, caught masturbating, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuschaslime/pseuds/Fuschaslime
Summary: Draco just wants some time alone after a quidditch match to let off steam. Harry is sent to find him and finds out a little more than expected.ORHarry and Draco are forced to resolve their sexual tension when Harry walks in on Draco masturbating.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Fuck Buddies! Drarry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844428
Comments: 11
Kudos: 381





	Post-Match Workout

_“Shit... yeah,”_ Draco panted, hand pumping quickly up and down his shaft. He groaned as he rounded the tip with his thumb, collecting the precum that had gathered there and using it to wet his dick even more. The cascading water coming from the shower head made a nice, comforting pairing to his actions, distracting him from his... inappropriate surroundings. 

It was probably a really stupid idea. After the match between slytherin and hufflepuff, Draco had rode the high off of their win and stayed behind to practice for a while. By the time he had got back to the changing rooms, sweaty and wrung out and in desperate need of a shower, they were completely empty. And, well, with the adrenaline of exercise pumping in his veins and the fact that he hadn’t been able to get off for a few days, he decided to take advantage of this small sliver of privacy and jerk off. 

He at first was content with simply enjoying the way he stroked his own length, the way the warm water felt on his naked body, but before long his mind began to wander. Between different people. To one specific person. To one specific Gryffindor with dark skin and toned forearms who would look absolutely delightful with his mouth stuffed full of Draco’s cock. “Oh go- _od,_ ” The blonde stuttered, eyes clenhcing shut as he pictured glasses steamed up and askew, messy hair pulled this way and that by pale hands. Draco thrust up into his own fist, letting out a low, longing moan. 

He then imagined what it might feel like to have said scarface’s lips on his neck, sucking in hickeys, claiming him. Draco’s slender fingers trailed down his pelvis, travelled under his balls to reach his wet entrance, pushing in as he imagined Potter’s calloused digits working into his ass, perhaps accompanied by a tongue, perhaps interspersed with that self-confident voice whispering dirty things into his ear. Draco’s breathe caught in his throat and he sighed out a long “haaaaah...”, almost calling out the name of his fantasy but not quite having the nerve to do it. He whined as he flicked his wrist on its uptake, closing in on his climax. “Hnnnn.... Haaaaah.... _Haaah-“_ Draco arched his back off of the shower wall, eyes flicking open. And then he had a heart attack. 

There, leaning nonchalantly against the divider between the showers and the changing room, an appraising smirk on his face as he looked Draco up and down, was Harry Potter himself. “Pretty nice show you’re putting on there, Malfoy,” He chuckled. 

In this moment of shock and despair, Draco had three thoughts. The first: _whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck thisistheworstthingtoeverhappentome potterjustsawmyjerkingmydickandfingeringmyself whathefuck._ The second: _Boy am I glad that I didn’t actually say his name._ The third: _WHERE THE FUCK IS MY TOWEL?!?!_

The slytherin yanked his fingers, painfully, out of himself and rushed over to where his towel lay over the divider, hurriedly covering up his lower half. “What the fuck are you doing here, Potter?! Why- I don’t- this... How long have you been standing there?!” The jumbled up questions came flying out. 

“I just got here, I was sent to look for you since you were gone quite a while and everyone wanted to go up to The Leaky Cauldron to, you know, celebrate,” Harry shrugged, explaining himself. His gaze upon Draco, however, was piercing, charged by some sort of emotion that Draco couldn’t really place, only knowing that it made him feel as though he could still see through the towel. 

“Well- pllftkt,” The blonde spluttered as his mind and heart still raced a mile a minute. “Were you not gonna say something? No ‘heads up, Malfoy, I can see your dick’? You just came in here and watched me masturbate? What are you, a fucking pervert?!” Accusations came thick and fast as Draco found his footing in an old habit: blaming Harry Potter for everything bad that happens to him. “Freak!” 

“Christ, chill out, Malfoy,” Harry threw up his hands in a defensive gesture, seemingly surprised by the outburst. “It’s just wanking. Everyone does it,” 

“Of fucking course you would say that- _You saw me naked!”_ The other exclaimed, severely conscious of the fact that it was not ‘just wanking’ in that he had also had two fingers up his... He started to pace, face redder than Harry’s tie. 

“Ohhh, I think I know what this is about...” Harry lowered his hands, an almost mocking smirk breaking onto his lips. “Don’t worry, you have a very nice looking dick, Malfoy,” He cooed, teasing, leaning forward on the divider to get a better look at the other’s expression. 

A polarising reaction of arousal and anger sparked in Draco’s core, with blood pumping to his cock at the fact that Harry had called it nice looking, and absolute fury clouding his vision at the complete insensitivity and assholery of the other boy. How dare he, at a time when Draco was very obviously humiliated, mock and embarrass him even more. “Alright, that’s it, I’m seeing yours,” He demanded, pointing at Harry’s crotch in his slacks. 

“... _What?”_

“You saw mine, I get to see yours, it’s only fair,” He stated, moving towards Harry in quick stomps. “Just let me see it and we’ll be even and we can leave this room never having to think about it again,” That was a lie. Draco knew he would never be able to forget the image of Harry’s cock and that it would only serve to make his little _problem_ even worse but his indignance was skewing his judgement. 

Harry stood with his mouth agape, not quite believing the request, eyes searching Draco’s face for a sign that he was joking. After the blonde’s steely glare assured him that he was absolutely deadass, Harry scoffed. “Sure, whatever,” before unfastening his belt and shimmying down his trousers and boxers. 

Draco felt his mouth water at the sight of Harry’s cock. It was _perfect_ . Not so big that it would cause too much pain or not be able to even fit, but a good seven inches with a lovely girth that Draco could just imagine would fill him so well. The uncircumcised head peaked out from the smooth foreskin, practically begging for Draco to take it into his mouth. It made his cheeks flush and his length strain against his towel. And then he realised. _Harry was hard._

“You’re hard,” Draco declared, eyes stuck on the dick. 

“Yeah, well, like I said, you put on a nice show,” The Gryffindor awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable at the other boy’s scrutiny.

“You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me,”

“Hey! You’re hard too!” Harry exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger. 

“I was _wanking,_ Potter!” Draco threw up his arms in exasperation. 

“Okay, and I’m bi so if I see a good looking guy wanking, my body is only going to have the natural response!” 

_Ok, that was a fair enough explanation._ “So you think I’m good looking?” Draco raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, piss off, you know you are, you’re not blind,” He rolled his eyes at the blonde’s question, folding his arms in a manner that was a lot less casual when he had his penis on display. There was an awkward silence as neither boy knew how to proceed in the current situation, Draco still focused idiotically on the perfect cock before him and Harry considering what to say next.

“So, were you thinking of Dumbledore in a maid outfit? Is that what got you so worked up you were fucking yourself?” Harry grinned, obviously having settled on what barbed joke to tell next. 

Draco git his teeth, grabbing Harry’s shirt collar and slamming him against the divider. “Fuck you, Potter! You have to say something, don’t you? _Have_ take the piss!” He growled out, frustrated and tired and _still desperately wanting to get off_. “You know, just because you haven’t got your dick wet since Cho Chang dumped your sad arse doesn’t mean you can get your rocks off harassing me,” He narrowed his eyes, hitting Harry where he knew it would hurt. 

“Oh, _fuck off_ , me and Cho haven’t been a thing in literally ages, Malfoy,” He rebutted, having gotten over the shock of Draco manhandling him in order to crowd himself into the other’s space intimidatingly. 

“Obviously, considering you’re now perving on me showering with a boner,” Draco sneered right back. Just as he was about to insult the other again he felt Harry’s thigh between his legs, under his towel, moving to press against Draco’s hard dick. He let out a surprised noise, choked at the back of his throat. Harry smiled. 

“You can hardly blame me, Malfoy, considering the slutty sounds you were making,” He teased, leaning forwards to speak into Draco’s ear. He moved his thigh against the other, rubbing back and forth over his length, causing Draco to unwittingly whine. “Yeah, just like that. _Needy_ ,” Harry grinned, breath hot against Draco’s cheek as he placed a hand onto his hip. 

“I really fucking hate you,” Draco spat but guiltily rocked into the wonderful pressure against his straining dick. Harry laughed dismissively, placing a patronisingly chaste kiss under his jaw that made Draco curse. 

“Really? Because your dick seems to like me just fine,” He pulled on the slytherin’s hips until he was grinding against Harry’s own hard on. Letting out a groan, he looked back up into Draco’s eyes. “Come on, pretty boy, let me finish what you started. Promise I’ll make you feel good,” The almost sweet words contradicted Harry’s hungry tone. 

Draco felt as if he had whiplash from this whole situation, and under any other circumstances he probably would’ve up and ran away, but, well... it felt so good to have somebody else touch him for the first time in a good seven months. Also, this wasn’t some guy he didn’t really know anything about he was sucking off while drunk, this was Potter. Potter, who he had just been wanking off to, now grabbing onto his waist like he _needed_ Draco. Like he was desperate for him. And so, well, _fuck it._

“We don’t tell anyone about this?” Draco panted, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and drawing himself in so that his still damp chest was flush against Harry’s clothed one. They were looking straight into eachother’s face, a certain animal magnetism stopping them from breaking eye contact as they ground against eachother. 

“Not a single soul,” Harry leant in so his forehead was against the other’s, feeling the need to be as close to him as possible, indulge in him as much as possible. 

Draco hummed, lips ghosting against the gryffindor’s. “Our little secret, hm?” 

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, drunk on desperation, and surged forward to claim Draco’s mouth in a passionate kiss. It was wet and deep, both boys moaning into it, tongues exploring unchartered territory as tension that had been building for six years finally came crashing down into this one kiss. It felt like sweet honey mixed with chilli pepper, slow and pleasurable but still igniting a flame of _more more more_ deep within them. Draco pulled back from the kiss to gasp words, interrupted by Harry pressing him back against his lips over and over. “Clothes,” _kiss_ “Off,” _kiss_ “Now,” 

Harry obediently set to work removing his clothing, tearing his tie off and hurriedly fumbling with his shirt buttons. As he shrugged off his top, now moist thanks to Draco, he almost tripped over himself ripping his shoes off and tugging his trousers plus boxers off the entire way. Draco simply watched, amused, as he took off his towel, biting his cheek at the sight of a naked Potter. “Eager?” 

Harry huffed before pulling Draco back into himself, mouth landing sloppy kisses to Draco’s neck and chest. “How are you so goddamn pretty, hm?” He mumbled, then circled his tongue around the blonde’s nipple and sucking lightly. Draco hissed as his hips jolted forward. The other laughed, obviously a bit surprised, before cocking his head against Draco’s collar bone. “Sensitive, Malfoy?” 

Draco growled. He was tired of being the centre of attention, for once in his life, and wanted to see Harry _squirm._ He gently pushed Harry away from himself, then slowly sank to his knees, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes and bringing a hand up to give long, firm strokes to his length. “Wanna suck your cock. Would you like that?” He enquired coyly, pretending not to notice the way Harry had to put a hand back on the divider to steady himself. 

“Mmhm,” He hummed affirmatively, his fingers reaching down to tentatively card through blonde hair. “Sorry, didn’t quite catch that, you’ll have to speak up, dear,” Draco was having immense fun breathing his words out onto Harry’s dick and watching the head start to wet itself. 

The other let out a low, frustrated whine as his fingers tightened their grip on Draco’s hair. “Don’t be a cocktease, I want you to suck it,” Draco grinned and licked a hot stripe up the shaft of his cock. “What’s the magic word?” 

Harry, having a hard time preventing himself from humping his cock into Draco’s face, guessed a strained “Please?”

“Wow, Harry Potter begging, what a sight,” The slytherin finally took the head of Harry’s member into his mouth and started sucking, relishing the weight of it on his tongue and the taste of salty precum. 

“That wasn’t beg- _ohhhhh_ ,” Harry let his head drop back against the divider he was leaning on, eyes closed in ecstasy. Draco’s sinfully good mouth was a wet, warm heaven around his dick, sliding back and forth over sensitive skin. Draco smiled inwardly as a gasp was forced out of Harry when he pulled back the foreskin and swirled his tongue around the head. The pleasure became more intense as he worked more of the length into his mouth until Harry’s cock was brushing up against the back of Draco’s throat. He gagged as he tried to take it down further, once, twice until he retreated to come up for air. 

Harry stroked comfortingly through blonde hair as the boy on his knees coughed, trying to catch his own breathe: “Holy shit, you’re good at that,” Draco, a tad bleary-eyed, winked up at him before trailing a line of kisses down his shaft, ending up at Harry’s balls. He laved his tongue over one testicle then repeated the action on the other, humming appreciatively as he took it into his warm, wet mouth. Inwardly preening himself as Harry’s grip tightened two-fold, he looked up at the boy above.

Looking utterly debauched, Harry was panting against the divider. His face was flushed, stray curls sticking to his forehead with sweat, eyelids hooded as he engrossedly watched Draco’d movements. His lips hung open as unashamed, lascivious moans fell out, prioritising his pleasure over wether or not people could hear from outside the changing rooms. “ _Christ_ , Draco, just like that, your mouth feels fucking amazing,” Although the approval made his cock jerk against his thigh, Draco fixed a glare up at the other. “I’m already literally sucking your dick, you don’t get first name privileges,” 

Harry rolled his eyes at this, gently pushing the other’s head back up in hopes that he would resume on his length. He was getting close. “Fine then, _princess_ , get back to it,” Draco physically cringed in response to the pet name but instead of snarkily retorting he redoubled his efforts on Harry’s cock, powerfully sucking up and down the length and bringing his hand up to firmly stroke any uncovered skin. 

Harry hissed at the new intensity, hips twitching up into the moist heat. It was Draco swallowing greedily around his cock, feeling the constriction of his beautifully sinful throat, that pushed Harry over the edge with a hurried “Cu- I’m cumming!”. He whined and let his head drop back against the divider in ecstasy as Draco diligently gulped down his release, eyes closes blissfully. 

The slytherine pulled off of the dick in front of him and was unceremoniously wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when Harry pulled him up to stand by his arms. Suddenly Draco was the one being held against the divider with strong hands, pushing him into place as Harry passionately latched onto his neck to start sucking in a hickey. “D-don’t,” Draco regretfully yet insistently pushed at the other boy’s shoulders. He looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and for a second Draco almost wavered because having Harry’s lips at his pulse point felt _so right_ \- “Last thing I need is people asking why I’ve got a big fuck off hickey,” 

Harry just nodded, instead moving to growl words into Draco’s ear. “Can’t believe you swallowed it all. _Such a good boy_ ,” That caused the blonde’s hips to rut forward against Harry’s stomach, a strangled noise barely muffled as he bit down on his lower lip. Harry pulled back curiously, a slight smirk on his face. “Yeah? You like that?” Fingers curled loosely around Draco’s dick and the boy had to turn his head away in embarrassment, closing his eyes as a weak whimper was weaselled out of him. 

He felt warm breathe fanned out across his face (Draco thought he might actually burn up from the inside with how hot he felt) as Harry drew closer to him. “D’you like it when I tell you what a _good boy_ you are, Malfoy?” The demeaning tone was accompanied by Harry’s hand closing fully around Draco’s length, beginning a controlled pace up and down. He didn’t vocally answer the question put the way Draco hiked a long leg up to wrap around Harry’s waste, pulling him in closer, told him all he needed to know. 

Harry looked down between them to stare pervertedly at Draco’s rock hard erection, teasing the head with his thumb. “Aw, _look_ , your pretty cock is soaking Malf-“ A bony elbow was shoved into his side, making the gryffindor laugh out loud, as Draco frustratedly lashed out. He was sick of Harry’s mocking, no matter how guiltily turned on it made him, and embarrassed by his body’s outright betrayal of his desired discretion. _Why did his dick have to leak everywhere whenever he was hard?_

He was surprised by an almost-soft kiss planted on his mouth, moving languidly over his lips as Harry pressed against him. He pulled back and Draco was struck, not for the first time, by the raw handsomeness of the other’s face. Harry’s unruly curls and striking eyes and scarred skin created an image so beautiful that Draco often had to stop himself from staring. He must of looked pretty spaced out at the time being because he was snapped back to reality by the other nosing at his jaw. 

“Hey, you alright? This good for you?” Harry’s eyes flicked down in gesture towards where his hand rubbed at his dick. Draco nodded, a bit breathless, before pulling Harry’s free hand and and around to rest on his ass. 

“Yes, just... can you finger me?” His voice came out much more unsteady than he had anticipated but Draco’s request made Harry groan lowly, the hand squeezing his left cheek and pulling it aside before retreating up to Harry’s own mouth. He started to suck on his fingers, coating them in saliva and confirming Draco’s suspicion that if Harry had never fingered another guy before he had at least had experience with himself. After Harry deemed his fingers wet enough, the steady pace of his fist on Draco’s cock never stuttering, he positioned them in between Draco’s cheeks and decidedly rubbed circles into the blonde’s rim. 

“You ready?” 

Draco nodded the affirmative. He sucked in a breathe as Harry pushed a finger inside him. There wasn’t so much of a burn thanks to Draco’s previous fun but Harry’s digits were thicker than his own and so the sensation was foreign. A little uncomfortable at first, but as Harry started to slowly push it in and out, adding a second after Draco asked for more, he started to rock back into the thrusts. Sparks ignited behind Draco’s eyes as Harry brushed up against a a sensitive spot, and _god_ this was so much better than any fantasy the slytherin could have concocted on his own. 

Harry’s hand firmly squeezing and stroking up his cock in addition to his gentle yet probing fingers ensured that Draco’s climax was fast approaching. Having already been rudely pulled from the edge of orgasm once in the last hour his body was eager for release. He brought a hand up to clutch at Harry’s bare shoulder for support, hurriedly stammering out “I’m close,” 

Harry left open mouth kisses along the arm now clinging to his shoulder, then looked into Draco’s pale eyes. “Good boy,” He leered, quickening his strokes and pressing down on Draco’s prostate, causing the other boy to choke on his own spit. “You wanna cum?” 

“Mhmm,” Draco hummed stupidly, mind clouded by lust. 

“What’s the magic word?” Harry repeated Draco’s own words back to him, chuckling slightly at his revenge. Draco was too far gone to really appreciate his own humiliation but still shot an icy glower at the other. “Please,” He ground out as he rolled his hips up into Harry’s big hand. 

“Say my name,” Harry demanded. His earlier teasing tone had left and now he was looking at Draco like he wanted to break him apart and put him back together again. 

Draco moaned, the fingers inside of him curling and bringing him even closer to the edge. “Potter-“

“No,” And Draco couldn’t see the his face as he shifted head into the blonde’s neck. “Say my actual name. My first name,” 

This made Draco pause. It was uncharacteristically tender from the usually brash and cocky student and requested a certain level of closeness that took Draco aback. Despite this, the longing in Harry’s voice persuaded him to whine out a desperate “ _Please,_ Harry,” 

Harry moaned, long and primally, the noise thankfully muffled by Draco’s shoulder. He lifted his head up to speak in a ragged tone. “ _Shit_ , perfect, cum for me now,” 

And like a trigger bring pulled, Draco came. His hold clenched down on the fingers inside him, his release shot up onto both his and Harry’s stomachs and his throat let out a sound so deeply imbued with pleasure that it was outright sinful. 

_“Haaaaarryyyyyy,”_

~~~~

“He’s been gone for like an hour now, how long does it take to find one arsehole?” Ron grumbled as he placed Hermione’s butter beer in front of her. 

“Oh, I’m sure he’s found him,” Blaise drawled suggestively, making Pansy snort next to him. 

Ron raised an eyebrow. “Then why wouldn’t he bring him here? What’s taking them so long?” 

Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose. “Seriously, Ron, how dense are you?” She huffed. 

“What?! What am I missing?” The ginger flung his arms up as people broke into peels of laughter around their table at The Leaky Cauldron.

“You know what?” Hermione smiled sardonically, placed a comforting arm around her boyfriend. “Don’t even worry about it. They’re probably just showering,”

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s how drarry fuckbuddies started. I’m probably gonna leave this series for a long while but my last fic inspired me to do drarry voyurism. 
> 
> I never beta my work so enjoy my fuck ups.
> 
> As always, jkr is a horrible person and her intellectual property will be used by me to create porn <3


End file.
